All For the Light
by Mimiko7
Summary: This is my shot at an angst story! This one is about Touya-kun! what will Touya do when he loses his chance in the light? No flames! Review!


Hello! ^^ 'Tis Mimiko here! All my other stories, if you have read them are basically humor. But now I'm taking my chance at Angst! ..........what?  
  
Hiei: The reviewers will eat you alive.  
  
Mimiko: NOT IF THEY DON'T HAVE ANY FORKS!!! *holding a bag of forks* Heh heh heh...  
  
Hiei: T.T  
  
FYI: For those of you that don't know....Mimiko is my OC. I just use her name. And she lives with Jin, Touya, Rinku and all them in this k? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Touya wandered around on a grassy with a deep whimsical look in his eyes.  
  
"Never....I'll never have the light....it's lost to me....forever..." Touya mumbled to himself walking outside with a gentle breeze blowing his face.  
  
"How could something we worked so hard for just....slip away?" Touya asked clenching his fists.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Touya!" Risho yelled as he kicked the Ice master clear across the room. "It's your fault!! It's your fault we've lost! We lost our chance to be in the light!" ~*~*~*  
  
Touya thought about that night after the Dark Tournament. "Risho is right. It...it is my fault!"  
  
Touya pulled out a sword hanging from his hip. He stared into its shimmering blade. Looking at his own reflection. "This face....is the one that caused the dreams of all his friends to be dashed to pieces!" He yelled. He held the sword out in front of him.  
  
"All my dreams of freedom.....my one chance... to peer into the sun and finally know what it's like to live I the light....GONE!!!" He screamed thrusting the sword into his upper leg. He let out a yell of pain as the blade sank into his flesh. Blood spilled over into the bright green grass and stained it with all his pain. Never the less, he yanked the sword out and readied it again.  
  
"But what about the others?" He thought.  
  
"Doncha worry Touya. It ain't a big thing at all!"  
  
"That's right! He said it was nothing!" Touya said remembering Jin's cheerful words.  
  
"You can go outside anytime Touya-kun. The light is nothing. Don't worry about it!"  
  
"What do you mean "you're not free?" You can simply just step through that door and you're free to go anywhere!"  
  
"Yes, even Mimiko and Shishi agree with Jin. Maybe it's not my fault!" Touya thought. Touya's eyes lit up when he thought of this.  
  
Unfortunately his eyes fell back down as sadness claimed them again.  
  
"No I'm only lying to myself. It is a big thing Jin. You will never have the light. So long as Mimiko stays with us....neither will she.....and Shishi......him as well. And it's because of me! All because I screwed up in that one final desperate moment.  
  
That one time! When you all needed me most!!"  
  
Tears were stinging their way into Touya's eyes. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to be free! Free of this damn darkness!!!" Touya shouted tears forcing themselves out.  
  
"If...I can't live under the sun.....I don't want to be around. I'm not spending a life in the wretched darkness! I'M NOT!!!" Touya said raising the sword. "I'm sorry. I didn't think my life would be this way! I didn't think my life was mean to be cursed and dominated by darkness! I don't want that life!! And if I don't want it....then I might as well take it away!! To hell with this godforsaken life!!" He yelled one last time as he thrust the sword towards him.  
  
Touya shut his eyes tightly as not to feel much pain. But the pain never came. Touya reluctantly opened his eyes to find Jin standing over him holding the sword with both hands.  
  
Touya felt tears fall onto his head.  
  
"Why? Why would ya want ta do something like this?! Why?!" Jin said with a trembling voice.  
  
Next thing Touya knew, there was something, or someone, wrapped around his chest tightly. He looked down to find Mimiko with a trail of tears down her face. "Please Touya-kun. Please stay here! Don't leave us!!" Mimiko said hugging him tighter.  
  
Touya looked wide eyed at them both.  
  
Then more people started to close in and he felt something smack the sword out of his hand.  
  
"I can't believe you would be so stupid!" Shishi yelled anger and sadness reflecting in his eyes.  
  
Out of nowhere, Rinku came running up to Touya and grasped his leg. "I won't let you do it!" Rinku shouted keeping his eyes shut in an attempt to prevent tears. It did him no help as the little warrior started to cry freely.  
  
Suzuki just looked down at Touya, holding his head, unable to get any words out of his mouth.  
  
Chuu picked up the sword and threw it into a river where he made sure it was swept away with the current.  
  
Touya just....stared. "Why are they doing this? They actually care? Don't they realize that I failed them?" Touya thought.  
  
"Doncha worry Touya! It ain't a big thing at all!" "You can go outside anytime Touya-kun..."  
  
"What do you mean "you're not free?" Just take a step through the door..."  
  
Touya gasped remembering his friend's words again. "You mean....you....don't care? Most of you won't see the light....ever...." Touya said to them all. "That's why you tried this?!" Mimiko shouted at him. "You're way more important than some silly light!" Jin replied. Shishi narrowed his eyes at Touya. "That's a stupid reason to try suicide! Don't you see we care about YOU more?!" Shishi shouted his voice cracking from trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"They're right Touya. The light is nothing without comrades mate." Chuu replied kneeling down to Touya and resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Touya's eyes widened. "They....don't care about my failure?" Touya smiled while he realized what they knew all along. "The light is nothing.....unless they're with me." Touya thought as a happy stream of tears slid down his face......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mimiko: Well? How was it? Remember it's my first time! Eww...that didn't sound right.  
  
Touya: O.O What the hell did you do to me woman?! I'm not OBSESSED with light!!  
  
Mimiko: Well you never told me that!  
  
Touya: -_- Review...no flames....OR I SHALL VANQUISH THEM WITH MY ICE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mimiko: O_O *backs away* 


End file.
